The present invention relates to a transaction system incorporating a plurality of transaction machines which are capable of accepting deposits from and paying out money to a customer, and more particularly, to a transaction system in which bills are circulated among a plurality of transaction machines constituting a transaction system to be used for payment.
Various automatic machines have been used in a bank in order to rationalize its counter transactions and improve customer service, such automatic machines including, for example, automated teller machnne disclosed in the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,133 which is capable of automatically accepting deposits from and paying out money to a customer.
The known cash handling devices described above are intended to rationalize the counter transactions and improve the customer service in a bank. Apart from the bank counter, there is a cash corner in a bank in which automated teller machines are installed. Such machines are directly operated by customers to transact business with the bank. Customers usually form a line in front of the machines of this type and wait for their turn. It is therefore unsatisfactory from the point of view if customer service of transactions through the machines have to be suspended due to a shortage of funds contained in the machines, and the customers kept waiting further.